Maybe He Did Love Me
by Hope5683
Summary: Midna, Zelda, and Ilia reflect on their feelings for Link. Follows the end of TP with some added stuff. One-shot. T because I'm paranoid. R&R! :)


**A/N: I finally got around to writing a story about my favorite Zelda game! Sorry for the crappy summary, but thanks for ****viewing it anyways! :D Now** **enjoy!**

**Credit to StellaB on deviantart for the cover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda (because if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfictions about it...)**

* * *

~Midna~

Link looks at me in awe. He'd never expect an ugly imp to actually be something of my looks. Not that I could blame him; I would have had my doubts too.

I let him look at me, in the middle of Hyrule field, allowing him to gaze at me, because I know he is not going to be able to do this for long. I cannot put him in danger again.

After all, he was only a stupid wolf.

It's always been my duty to tell him where to go, and to protect him. But I'm not an imp anymore; I cannot reside in his shadow and direct him what to do. I have to be the princess of the twilight, and after being here for so long, it is much darker than it sounds.

I don't want to abandon this light world that I've come to know. The genuine kindness and generosity that Link, and Zelda, have taught me. I don't want to leave that behind. I just want to live in Link's shadow again; where no one could find me, where we could face the world together, where I've never felt more at home.

And I hate him for it. I hate him for making me want him; for making me want to be here. Because I shouldn't…

But I do. Because he's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

And the thought of leaving him forever terrifies me. Shattering the mirror is the only way to keep him safe… and from me coming back. He has that affect on me; I can never leave, even when I know I have to.

I never left him through our journey together. Even the times he really was a useless, stupid wolf.

But him being a wolf wasn't so bad all the time. I remember once, when it was late and both of us were exhausted. We found a small cave in the mountains surrounding Hyrule field, shielding ourselves from any potential danger that was bound to attack in the middle of the night. He lay on his side, and I curled my small body into his furry tummy. His fur was so warm, and comforting. He brought his head near mine, and breathed slowly, lulling me to sleep perfectly content in his warmth.

I can also remember vividly the night he saved my life. When Zant cascaded me with the overwhelming light beams in Lake Hylia. Before I knew it, I was nearly dead, limp on his back, and only he was capable of saving my life. But something I could never understand was why he did. Why he would aid an ugly little imp that only treated him like the wolf he was assumed to be, instead of what he deserved.

And that's when I realized, that maybe, just maybe, love really was possible in this strange world of light. And, again, I hate him for it.

The sacrifices he made, the risks he took, and I can't help but feel there was something more to it. Because there certainly was a reason I didn't leave him when I could.

And then I began to think, maybe he did love me. Maybe the purpose for him to keep going was for me. He had done it evidently for no good reason before, like to see Zelda while I lay lifeless on his soft, furry back and I wasn't much of use to him, but maybe he was better at hiding it more than at other times.

But it doesn't even matter anymore; once the mirror is shattered, he will never be able to see me again. _Ever_. But it's not just for me, but for him too. He deserves better than someone that treated him so poorly that generated in a completely different realm. A princess of light, where he belongs, rather that of twilight.

As he locks his eyes with me in the middle of this vast, open field, I can only think of how, as much as I hate to admit it, I want what's best for him; with me or not. And I want him to have a chance with someone else; someone who deserves him.

Because I love him. And I hate him for it.

Stupid wolf.

* * *

~Zelda~

I watch Link's sullen face as the light from the pieces of broken glass shimmer in the light of the setting sun. I couldn't tell if he had been sweating, or crying. The desert had been particularly hot, but I strongly feel it's the latter. Was he just sad, or heartbroken? The loss of a friend, or something… _more_? I wanted to know, but feared the answer.

As selfish and narcissistic as it may sound, the last thing I wanted him to do was fall for Midna. In the stories of my ancestors, it had been the princess and her hero to fall in love. Why was it so much different with me?

I remember seeing him for the first time. Even as a wolf, I could tell he was different. Sure, the glowing symbol on my hand when I held it towards him was surely an indication, but I'd recognize those unmistakable blue eyes anywhere. They were the same ones that the stories of my ancestors told of.

Then I think of, while in the midst of his battle with Ganondorf, when I summoned the light spirits and was given the light arrows. Bowing to him was impulse, and so was him holding his hand out for me, awaiting mine.

He could never understand how much that meant to me. I hadn't felt the warmth of another human in ages. Being enclosed in the darkness of twilight took away small pleasures like that. I almost didn't even take his hand, subconsciously fearful of the potential consequences. It was hard for me trust anyone after a long time served as a hostage. But then I realized that there was no one else better to do it with. Only him.

And the small smile on his face as my hand met his said it all.

So maybe he did love me, and the legends passed down from generation to generation were accurate. But maybe the books are wrong, and it wasn't fate. Maybe the stories were true, but they just hadn't included me.

And as Link mounts Epona for his long trip back to Ordon after taking me to Castle Town, I think of all the things I could say to him. _I'll miss you. Don't go. Give me a chance. I love you._

But all that I can manage to do, with a choked up throat and tear filled eyes, is give him a small smile, which dismisses him into the sunset, determined to return to the place where he belongs.

* * *

~Ilia~

By the early afternoon, everyone in Ordon is already working up a sweat trying to get work done in this particularly hot weather. The weather also caused many restless nights, many of which I am able to find no sleep as I sweat in my clean—or used to be clean—sheets. It is not just the hot nights that keep me awake at night; it's also how I am not quite used to working hardily again yet, after living in the peaceful Kakariko for so long.

Ah, Kakariko. What fine memories it brought back. Well, the memories that I had actually remembered. I had apparently stayed in Castle Town for some time, but that was when my memory had completely left my mind. I've been told the town was a lovely place; children running around like here in Ordon, but a significant amount more. How there were numerous cats and dogs to play with, a band that played all day, and the business of the townsfolk that erupted the streets from sunrise to sunset.

How I wish I could remember those wonderful sights. But all I can remember is Kakariko. Which isn't a bad place, but, just like Castle Town, it lacked one thing: the feeling of home. And home to me is…well, wherever _he_ is.

And the definition of home was when I stood in the sanctuary, when Link handed me the horse call that I made for him and Epona. The memories started rushing back to me. This isn't some stranger dressed in odd green clothing. This is the person who I've liked—no, loved since we were young.

That was home.

Ordon, at the moment, of course, lacks that feeling. And truthfully all of Hyrule feels foreign. He could be anywhere—and nowhere at this very second. He could be…_dead._

Not that I doubted his capabilities. Because I didn't. But everyone in all of Hyrule could hear the explosion of the castle. And even if you hadn't, it's not like the word doesn't travel fast.

But that's just what Link did. He made sacrifices just to ensure the safety of other people. And that's one of the many things I love about him.

And now, as I remain on my hands and knees harvesting the ripened pumpkins from their patch, I look up to see Colin, Beth, and Talo running from the Faron Woods, and seem to be excited about something. They win my interest, and I stand up just in time to see Link riding on Epona gracefully through the town.

My heart beats rapidly and butterflies begin to form in my stomach. Is that really him?

Epona comes towards me, but all I can do is stand still in shock. He dismounts his chocolate brown mare and remains only feet away from me. He looks at me as if I were his princess he felt lust for; not for the actual girl in front of him, with grass stains on her pants and dirt in her hair, as well as on her hands. Is this really happening?

All I can think of is the last time I saw him. How his face lit up—much what it looks like now—once I was able to match his face with a name in the depths of my once faded memory. How he went through so much trouble just so I could remember him. Even so, though, I would have done the same. But that was because I loved him.

But that got me thinking, that maybe he did love me. And he cared for me so much to make sure that I was okay, even when he had much more important things to worry about.

He takes a few steps forward, nearing me with each one. But I am still frozen.

It takes me awhile, but I finally understand it. He's alive! The odds were against us in many aspects, but somehow, someway, we are facing each other, all in one piece.

Just then I am able to control my feet, and I run into his arms. His embrace is _so_ much warmer than what I thought it would be. He holds me tightly, and he doesn't know this, but I intend to never let go. We had seen each other not long ago, but everything was different now. He knew that. I knew that. _Everyone_ knew that.

With the loss of my memory, I had the potential to never remember him again, letting the chance of me knowing him ever again slip away from me. I thank the goddesses that I was given a second chance.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know. And trust me, Ilia is not my first choice, either. But I feel that's how the ending sorta played out. I'm more of a Zelink fan myself, but Midna is such an awesome character that I bounce between her and Zelda all the time of who is better for Link. Never Ilia. But then I wrote this... mehh...**

**Anyyyways, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
